


The Irishman's Lament

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Insults, Punching, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: Seamus Finnigan takes a moment to himself in the Room of Requirement.





	

S eamus Finnigan was furious as he pounded his fists relentlessly into the punching bag that the Room of Requirement had provided him.

_ His _ Lavender was dating his  _ friend, _ Ronald Weasley. It drove Seamus absolutely insane.  _ Seamus  _ had been pursuing Lavender since first year.  _ Seamus _ had spent his summers working, saving up money to leave Lavender little gifts all year.  _ Seamus  _ listened to her ramble and  _ Seamus _ had put up with her mood swings-  _ Seamus _ had worked up the nerve to ask Lavender to the ball in fourth year- not Ronald Weasley.

Because he wanted to. Because he cared. Because he loved her- at sixteen years old, Seamus knew he loved her. Despite the fact that she was crazy, and controlling, and spastic, Seamus adored her.

And surely, Ron knew it. They weren’t the closest of friends, sure, but still friends- they talked. And they shared a dorm! Seamus was always talking to Dean about Lavender. Then again, neither Ron nor his best mate, Harry, paid much attention to any of their dorm mates- just the other day, Seamus had been telling Dean to stop seeing Ginny because everyone knew she and Harry had something. Not a single reaction came from either bloke.

“Dammit,” Seamus hissed in his thick Irish accent, before dropping his forehead against the bag, hugging it to still it. “Fuck.”

He could see her in his head. Her long, honey curls, loose and odd, pushed back by a bow or a handkerchief; he saw her smooth, golden tinted skin, her chubby cheeks with their dimples, her little, pink lips, her glimmering lavender eyes. He saw her long legs clad in pink leggings under a blue skirt, and a purple blouse atop a yellow long sleeve shirt, and brown boots… She was silly, and girly, and odd. She was loud and carefree and so, so sweet- almost too sweet sometimes.

And she felt  _ so much,  _ and it was beautiful- she was so fast and ever changing, like the wind- or a butterfly.

And she was with  _ Weasley. _ A tall, gangly, awkward, idiotic tosser. He was oblivious and useless and weak. He was ugly, too- a long, thin face with more freckle than normal skin. He had big teeth and little eyes and dull, lank hair. Seamus, while not the tallest bloke out there, was built strong and steady, and had a very handsome, masculine face and a sturdy, square jaw carved by the Gods.

Seamus battered the punching bag a few more times thoughtlessly before letting out a heart broken roar and slinking down onto his knees, held up by the bag, and slow, silent tears fell from his eyes as he squeezed them shut.

He’d get his Lavender back, and he’d make Ron pay- one way or another, in any way he could.


End file.
